


Cradle of Champions

by holysmotez



Series: Cradle of Gangbangs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Drugs, Evil Shiro (Voltron), Fingering, Forced Bonding, Fucked Up, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Shiro clones, Spit Kink, and Keith gets fucked by them basically, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmotez/pseuds/holysmotez
Summary: In this reality, things go a bit differently after Keith arrives at the cloning facility while in pursuit of Shiro.





	Cradle of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags. Not beta'd, yolo, etc

 

A bulb snaps on, and its harsh light illuminates the figure inside. _Shiro._ His name rushes through Keith's mind, but snags on a thorn of uncertainty. It's him, but the dread inside him tells him it's not. This Shiro stands dormant, serene, more like a carving than of flesh and blood. A perfect replica, like a doll on a shelf.

The rest of the chambers flicker on, each housing its own Shiro. Horror wrenches his heart when he realizes there must be hundreds of those same perfect replicas. Just what were the Galra planning with his best friend? His heart lurches. _No, not just his best friend. His-_

"Hello, Keith."

Shiro’s voice tugs at Keith like a cord wrapped around his throat, yanking him to turnabout. His already wild pulse quickens at the sight of the cold hostility on Shiro’s face. He never believed he would be the target of such an expression. Even now, he doesn’t believe it.

“Shiro, come on. It’ll be okay,” Keith says.

Shiro sniffs the air. Lids close over his Galra-infected gaze. "You always smelled so good. So fertile."

Keith tenses at that, and his throat runs dry. Shiro never spoke like that, at least never towards _him._ A rebellious part of his mind buts in, reminding him of how much he fantasized about such a thing, but his rational mind reasons that those were in times of peace. Certainly not aboard some wicked Galran facility, with Shiro sick out of his mind.

He swallows a weight that formed in his throat, landing somewhere deep in his gut. "Shiro," he starts. "Let's just go home. We can still fix this."

A wiry, crooked smile crosses Shiro's lips.  He gestures to the facility. "But we are home, Keith. I hope you like it, because this will be our nest."

" _What?_ " Keith croaks out, his throat suddenly constricting. This is sick. Perverted. Wrong.

Shiro takes a step forward. Keith raises his shield, adrenaline thrumming in his veins.

"There's no need to fear. Our connection to one another runs deep. Deeper than anyone's," Shiro says.

"That's right," Keith affirms, a pulse of hope alleviating the growing nausea in his gut. However, he keeps the shield between them, even when Shiro closes the distance with a pace that is almost casual. Keith pleads, "We're as close as anyone can be without a mating bond. That's why you have to trust me, and let me help you!"

"Without a mating bond," Shiro repeats. He stops, leaning in until his nose is mere inches away from Keith's throat, causing the latter to shiver. He inhales deeply again, unbothered by the shield pressing against his sternum. "Even with suppressants, your scent is incredible. I can't believe I've been able to hold back this long. You belong with me, Keith. Together, we could make the strongest pair the universe will ever know."

Keith shivers again, and heat floods his cheeks as his body attempts a mutiny against his good sense. "Are those your words, or your Galran puppetmaster's?"

"Why can't they be both?" Shiro answers. His breath is so hot on his neck, and he positively _reeks_. With power, with confidence, with a desire to mate, and a musk that his distinctly Shiro. Keith claws desperately at thoughts of his friends, his family who are waiting for him to bring Shiro home, so that he holds firm.

He says, "Because you said we can't. Not until the Galra are defeated. That's what you said before...before you disappeared. We both took suppressants to make sure we could focus on the mission.”

Shiro bows his head, saying, "And I hated it, hated every single minute under those chemical bonds. Everytime we won a battle, the times you've saved me, when awed me all the potential you have, I wished we had never agreed to it." He clenches, then relaxes the fists at his sides. "But now, here, we have a chance to forget the fight, and live together in bliss forever."

Sweat weeps from Keith's brow, and flinches the moment Shiro reaches for him. He shoves him back with his shield, hard. "No! We are leaving, Shiro. Together. Enough of this already!"

Shiro's violet eyes flare with indignation, but a wicked grin mars his handsome face. "We are not going anywhere!"

His alpha-enhanced voice booms through Keith down to his bones, but he holds firm when Shiro lunges, reeling back his Galra-infused fist and slamming it against the shield.

"You will _submit_ ," Shiro growls. K falters, his joints softening at the command, the wild and pervasive scent of alpha utterly short-circuiting his mind. "I can smell it, just as I know you can smell me."

Keith holds his breath. Even with suppressants in Keith's system, heat within his core responds like a demon stirring in the depths, straining against its chemical confines. Shiro swipes his hand across, and Keith dodges with a roll to one side. When Keith spots a patch of foam on the edge of Shiro’s lip, it dawns on him. He rights himself and says, "You haven't been...you haven't been taking them, have you?”

"Oh, I have. But this facility, you see, is meant for, well, reproduction," Shiro says, licking his plump lips, glazed with rut-induced salivation. He holds his right arm out to one side, but with his other he plucks an object from his belt. He holds out his palm, and nestled within is a small syringe with a dark purple liquid contained in its tube. "Take this, Keith. It will nullify the suppressants. Submit to happiness with me. It's all I ever want for you. It's all you ever deserve."

He says it with such reverence that Keith almost believes him. It doesn't help that, based on the amount of saliva coating Shiro's lips, that the alpha’s might not take no for an answer. So much scent rolls off of Shiro that Keith can almost see it billowing from out of his black paladin suit's collar.

"Shiro," Keith starts, but at a loss as to how to talk him down, as if he were attempting to talk down an oncoming tidal wave. He grits his teeth. "You're not yourself. I can't do that when you're not yourself."

Shiro quirks a brow. "But I am. I am more myself than I have ever felt. We all are."

A dull click, and a hiss of releasing pressure. Then another, and more in a rapid succession as each of the clone pods fade from purple to clear, then open to release their occupants. One by one, clones step out onto the platform. Their combined scents hit Keith like a freight train, and he's shocked to feel the tiniest trickle leaking out from between his legs.

"Come with us," Shiro says.

"No!" Keith says, willing back his arousal as the clones collapse on him as a mob. He lashes out, half-hearted, his body running hot under the crush of hormones battling in his system.

Yet, even if they are clones, Keith cannot bring himself to strike at his face. So many alphas, and they were all around him, touching him, wrapping him in a fog of their heady musk, where every aching lungful feels like more pheromones than oxygen. The first hand lands on his shoulder, then another on his waist, a third under his arm. He rips himself away from their grasp, only to tumble straight into the arms of another clone. Broad, strong arms wrap around, pinning his arms.

"Shiro! Make them stop!" Keith yells, thrashing, but the futility of is a stark reminder of just how powerful Shiro is. "I know you're in there! I know you can see me. Is this how you want things to be for us?"

The throng of clones part as Shiro weaves through towards him, syringe between his fingers. He threads his Galra hand through his hair and cups his cheek. “Yes," he says, then he leans in, his lips ghosting over Keith’s.

“No!” Keith snaps, tearing his face away. He knows what Shiro is trying to do. Frowning, Shiro then grabs his chin and forces him back around, crushing his lips and tongue to his own, and drenching Keith in his saliva.

Keith bucks his hips, a swirl of arousal winding through his body. Alphas in rut produce aphrodisiac in their saliva, and while difficult for an omega to resist, the suppressants should dampen the effects. But with one searing, sloppy kiss, Keith’s mind blanks as he chases after it, kissing Shiro back until his chin drips with drool. His cock jumps, and he can’t believe yet a second trickle of slick makes it out between his thighs

He pulls back to breathe, gasping. He’s shocked at himself, horrified at just how swift and just how potent the effects could be-- and how much he wants more.

Shiro cups his cheek again, smearing leftover saliva across his upper lip. "Look at you. This isn't just about how I want things to be. Even under suppressants, you're crying out for this." He nods towards the point of the needle. "Let me show you."

As Shiro leans in to inject him, Keith tenses, his eyes burning with tears. "Shiro, please. I love you."

Shiro lurches. His expression snaps back, his eyes wide with shock.

Keith’s heart swells, even as his cock begins to throb. He reached him. He finally reached him.

But Shiro sobers. In the same instant jams the needle into Keith's thigh.

Keith shrieks with both surprise and pain, thrashing against the clone trapping him. “No! Our friends! The galaxy! They’re counting on us!” he cries as Shiro pushes the drug into him.

Shiro leans in to say, “By now, the team’s already gone. I saw to it myself.”

Those words. Those hideous words. Keith rises out from his body, which slumps back into the clone’s chest as the substance in his vessels turns his blood cold. _Gone?_

"That's it. It'll be okay. It's cold, but for only a moment," Shiro says. The clone releases Keith into Shiro's embrace, the latter reaching around to wrap him in his warmth.

Keith blinks, weary and limp. He inhales Shiro, his presence somehow still soothing despite the insanity of it all, despite the cold-blooded murder the alpha just confessed to. He inhales again, and a spike of need surges through, then out of him, pooling in the seat of his paladin suit. He gasps.

"That's it," Shiro says, smoothing the back of Keith's head with a gentle hand. The ice cold coursing in his veins converts to a sudden warmth, and he feels as though his blood is boiling. Keith begins to pant as sweat breaks across his body.

Shiro feels so good pressed against him, and suddenly he can't remember where they were, or what they had been arguing about. _Should he have cared?_

“Oh, I can smell it already,” Shiro says, burying his nose into the crook of Keith’s neck. “Your sweat smells divine, so full of aphrodisiac. You're ready. So, so ready. Bring him, quickly.”

Keith can barely stand, his limbs having turned to rubber. To his relief, the clones step in to slip their arms under his shoulders and knees. They cradle him, bringing him to follow behind Shiro down a catwalk, up a short walkway, and towards the center of the rig. The wide platform seems to support some laboratory equipment and holding tanks off to the side, with a single examination table standing dead center.

They step up onto the center platform, and Shiro directs the clones to set Keith upon the table. His breath catches when half a dozen hands immediately set to work on stripping him bare. Cool air makes him flinch, and his own pungent musk pierces the cloud of the alphas' desire infusing the atmosphere. The clones tremble and lurch when they catch a strong whiff, but Shiro cows them with a wave of his Galra hand. "Patience. I brought him here. He's mine first."

Shiro stands over him, having stripped himself as well. "Look at you," he says, his voice run through gravel as he brings his human hand to Keith's flushed cheek. He then trails his hand down. Keith can’t help but squirm, his eyes flying shut with a gasp when Shiro wraps his hand around his twitching cock. When Keith looks up again, he finds bright violet eyes staring back at him, but there is a softness to Shiro’s brow that brings another release of slick between Keith's thighs. Shiro closes his eyes and inhales as though savoring a delicate flower. When he opens them, he says, "It's okay, Keith. We're going to make a new generation of Champions. A new team. Together."

Keith shivers, his heat cascading over him, flaring in his loins. He should feel sick. He should be bolting for the Black Lion, and letting it take him away, far away from this, from whatever evil magic that held Shiro so firmly in its grip.

But as Shiro was lost in the grip of delusion, so Keith's body overthrew his own ability to reason as he instinctively parts his legs. The clones all share Shiro's gentle expression as the latter dips his fingers into Keith’s wetness. The easy glide of Shiro’s human fingers draws out a shuddering breath from the alpha, and Keith bucks when Shiro inserts two of them easily, drawing out a squirt of slick as he coaxes the muscles to relax.

Keith bites his lip, but it’s not enough to hold back a groan that rumbles deep inside of him when Shiro presses in a third finger. He clenches around them, bearing down as Shiro works him open. He produces yet another spurt of slick, his body begging where his voice won’t, because it’s not _enough._

“You want this,” Shiro says, not as question, but as fact. He withdraws his fingers only to hoist himself onto the dark table, he and settles his weight between Keith's slick thighs. The contact of Shiro's hard and heavy cock between him sends another jolt of need through him that has him arching his back into it.

“Please. Let me go,” he pleads, the memory of why he was there in the first place fading with every foggy second.

"But why? Keith, you're so beautiful. I’ve never told you. I want to show you, all the time.” He drags his cock over him, smearing slick up and over Keith's own straining erection. "So strong, too. I hope I'm the one to fertilize you."

Keith should have recoiled at how _wrong_ that sounded, but his instincts bade him to groan and grind his pelvis down into the cock smearing through his desire. _Alpha, there’s an alpha, alpha, alpha…_

"Don't," he whispers.

"Don't what?" Shiro asks, sounding genuine. "Don't make you mine, like you've always wanted?"

Keith has no response to that, his heart and cock jolting with years behind his longing. He thrashes against it, the last threads of sanity snapping one by one as Shiro coats his erection in slick. Shiro smells good. He smells so good. Keith convulses around an awful emptiness, and he can’t stop the whines coming from his throat.

"It's okay, Keith," Shiro assures him, leaning forward. His tongue glides over his collarbone, then up to his throat. Keith shivers at the hot breath ghosting across his scent gland. "I love you, too."

"Shiro!" Keith cries out, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders. Tears sting his eyes as Shiro aligns his cock with his sopping entrance. Keith raises his hips for him.

This wasn't right. This wasn't _right._

Shiro spears him with a long, single thrust, not stopping until fully seated, the ridge of his knot pressing firmly against him.

Keith whites out. It’s so good. It was so fucking good. Better than good, better than his wildest fantasies could have conjured. Shiro’s cock stretches him, the scorching heat of it somehow putting out his own. Shiro whispers his love into Keith's ear again, and Keith cries out when Shiro pulls back and thrusts in with jarring force.

"That's it," Shiro grunts, his flesh slapping against Keith's. "Let us hear your beautiful song."

Keith had forgotten their audience of clones. In his sweat-slicked vision, he notices they have all stripped themselves and have clutched their cocks in their fists. It was like they were all thralls in worship to a god of fertility, with Shiro chanting his name over and over, and Keith singing out a solemn hymn as Shiro fucks into him, his bulbous alpha cockhead pressing a kiss to his womb with each thrust.

“You’re so beautiful. So ready for pups,” Shiro rolls his hips, cock filling every his every inch, and he smiles down at Keith with a look of reverence. Again, again, and again he inserts himself over and over, stamping himself as much into Keith’s very soul as into his welcoming body. This was so wrong, yet how could Keith feel like he was being made love to? Shiro bends to drag the flat of his tongue across Keith's darkened nipples. Keith's cunt quakes at the sensation.

“See? Your womb is so hungry for my seed. I’ll make sure you have your fill.”

The solemn expression turns bestial as Shiro pitches forward, pushing Keith’s knees up to his ears. His cock hammers in so completely, save for the growing knot Keith can see try to work its way inside. Shiro pants, his tongue lolling out with rut-fueled insanity as his hips slam deep into Keith’s core again, again, again. Saliva drips down onto Keith’s chest, and onto Keith’s own neglected cock, and a coat of sweat slicks his body as he succumbs to the throes of a fullscale rut.

"Pregnant...get you pregnant...worthy of my pups," he babbles. With a growl, he hoists Keith's thighs back so far it hurts as he plunges into Keith with mindless need to come.

Keith shouts his name, can do little else but cry out as his body submits to the brutal mating press. With as much slick gushing between them, he probably would get pregnant the first try.

The thought sobers him enough for him to find his words. "Shiro, no! Pull out. Don't make me pregnant!"

Shiro grunts, shoving his knot against Keith's entrance, then again, until the flesh begins to yield. More saliva from his lip splatters onto Keith's chest as he works himself in with stuttering thrusts.

Keith slaps his palm against Shiro's sternum, but the alpha hardly registers it, let alone budges from his singular mission. "Pull out! You can pull out! Don't get me-!"

Shiro is beyond words.

With a final thrust, his knot breaches his yielding flesh. With a shuddering groan, Shiro comes.

The sensation of hot, thick seed pouring into Keith reminds him of his own throbbing need, and when another pulse of cum shoots through and leaks around Shiro's knot, Keith stutters and throws his head back, streaking their bellies with his own pent up release. He soars, as if sublimed into a cloud, and he only vaguely registers Shiro tensing and depositing yet a third jet of cum inside of him, his knot barely holding back the excess. Shiro kisses his face then nuzzles his lips against his neck.

Keith only realizes what’s happening when those lips graze his scent gland. A cruel stab of pain yanks him from the orgasmic cloud and back into his body when sharp teeth sink in just under his jaw.

"Shiro!" Keith shoves against Shiro’s shoulders, with little thought to how they are still tied together. "Let go!" Shiro, however, remains clamped to his neck like a hound, even as Keith begins to beat against him. He gasps when the bonding process settles into the base of his spine, paralysing his resistance. "No...I didn't want it like this..."

Shiro releases his neck, and gives a soothing lick to the wound. He then leans back, allowing Keith's knees to drop to the side. "There's a greater chance of conception with a bond," he informs him, as if it were no great concern.

Keith reaches up and runs his finger down Shiro's come-splattered chest. Keith hates this. He hates how his heart still lurches for him, even if his mind reels the with horror of what just transpired.  
  
He feels a gush of cum shift inside him when Shiro’s knot deflates, but his sated body protests, his blood growing hot again within seconds.

"Wait," he pants. He cannot hold back the whine that leaves his throat when Shiro pulls out of him and hops off the table. On reflex, Keith sits up and reaches between himself and inserts two fingers in a bid to plug his leaking cunt, but it does nothing to hold back the inferno of his arousal.

Shiro smiles down at him. "The best thing about the drug? It not only counteracts our suppressants, it reduces the refractory period."

Keith shudders, his lungs gasping for oxygen, because he's right. He clenches around his spend, around _nothing_ , and it's _frustrating_. He needs Shiro's cock back in him right now, filling him up, coming inside, putting out the blazing fire under his skin. His frantic pulse lurches. He extracts his fingers and closes his knees. No, if Shiro does that, then he'll really, actually get pregnant, and-

He yelps when a clone at the end of the table grabs his thighs and yanks, pulling him until his ass hangs off of the edge.

"Shiro!" he calls, twisting in the clone's grip. "Just, wait! Let’s talk about this! Make them stop!"

"Why?" Shiro asks, standing beside him as the clone manhandles him. A gentle human finger comes to Keith's cheek and strokes down to his chin. "We were meant for you. I was meant for you."

The clone doesn't pause for a moment as he lines up his cock with Keith's pussy, and drives into him.

Keith throws his head back with a choked-off moan. The clone sets upon a steady gallop, hips slapping against hips. Keith beats a fist against the clone's shoulder as the last gasp of his sanity fights for its survival. He tilts his chin to look up into the violet cores of Shiro's stormy eyes. "Just...don't let him come in me, okay? Okay? Please, he can't...!"

The clone doesn't or can't listen to his pleas, fucking him harder instead, and the overwhelming fever subsides until all Keith can feel is pleasure coursing through his every nerve.

"It'll be okay, Keith," Shiro reassures him. "Let us make you feel good."

The breath punches from Keith's lungs as the clone squeezes his hips and hammers into him. It's so good. It's so, so good that Keith's jaw hangs slack with it, turning his face to get an eyeful of the line of clones standing at full attention, their veiny dicks waiting their turn to sink into his wet hole.

His nostrils tingle with the scent of them, of himself, of Shiro's come. He wants them. He wants all of them now, one at a time, all at the same time, he doesn’t care. He reaches out for the nearest clone cock, and the clone responds to his beckon, stepping up to allow him to stroke the soft, warm flesh. They all step in closer, until a ring of cocks closes in around him, with more clones pushing and shoving for front row.

Keith turns the other way, finding another clone cock to stroke, but this time he leans to suck and lick along its bulbous head, feeling its owner shudder and stutter his hips.

It's not just cocks, he realizes. It's all Shiro's cocks, surrounding him, needing him, all hard and straining just for him, and the blissful thought slams against the relentless fucking of the clone pounding into him and Keith jerks, baptizing the clone with another spray of come. That seems to undo the clone buried within him, who thrusts once, twice, then sinks in with his knot, and a fresh hot load erupts within Keith.

"Oh, Keith," Shiro says, somewhere within the cage of flesh, but Keith can only focus on the incredible sweet taste of cock in his mouth. He moans and laps at it when it jerks and spurts come across his awaiting tongue. Shiro’s come, it's Shiro's come, and he can't get enough.

The clone deflates and pulls out of him, semen gushing out in its wake. Another clone lines himself up at his entrance, but suddenly, Shiro shoves him aside growling, "I can't stand it!"

Shiro fucks into him again, crushing his mouth against Keith's come-coated lips in a rough and bruising kiss. Shiro smears his mania-fueled drool - full of aphrodisiac - across his chin, and Keith feels a fresh wave of heat clench around the cock inside him. Shiro stutters, then lifts his hips and turns him like a ragdoll, slamming back into him, rutting him, panting against his ear like a beast.

More cocks hover about Keith's face and he slurps down the nearest one, gagging as the clone bucks into his mouth. Shiro's cock, Shiro's cocks, fucking him, fucking his mouth, fucking his hands, all it's too much and far too little. Fuck, he needs their come, he needs come down his throat as much as he needs it in his cunt, and he pops off the cock in his mouth to stroke it as he swallows down another. He moans at the tang of it.

A sudden, hot, wet heat envelopes him. He cries out around the cock stuffing his throat as his whole body convulses with the realization that a clone has taken the initiative to kneel down suck him off, even as Shiro's rough strokes drive his hips forward. The clone takes his entire length down effortlessly, and when Keith realizes it's what's Shiro's mouth feels like, he comes just like that. The cock between his lips twitches, and hot seed spills over the back of his throat. Keith truly gags, and he coughs out the excess over the clone's knot pressing against his lips. He loves it. If he died choking on Shiro’s come, it would be the finest end he could ever imagine.

The one squeezed in his hand also twitches, spurting more spend across his cheek and neck, followed by more spurts as clones jerk their hips and finish off onto his flanks.

"We're going to keep coming inside you until you're pregnant," Shiro vows in his ear, and unbelievably, Keith stutters his hips in another abrupt, dry orgasm.

Keith pops off the spent cock, his lips dribbling with drool and semen. He can hardly recognize the rough, gravelly voice as his own when he says, "Please, do it! I need them! Fuck me full of our children, Shiro. Fuck me pregnant, _please..._ "

He keeps babbling because he can no longer deny the truth, the truth breaking through the barrier of his subconsciousness with every crushing orgasm. He wants Shiro, and he wants _this_. The only person's brood he ever wants to carry is Shiro's. The raw bite at his neck thrums with it, and as he swallows down another cock, he cannot believe he's been so lucky. So, so lucky that Shiro chose him to mate, to carry his pups. That desire existed before he arrived here at the facility, before Voltron, before Shiro ever even left for Kerberos and triggered all the events that led up to this moment, the moment when Shiro knots him again, and Keith knows for sure that this is it, he has to be pregnant now. Tears sting his eyes when another cock brushes his nose before thrusting deep into his mouth.

Shiro licks his neck, sighing with absolute contentment. As if reading Keith's thoughts, he tells him, "We won't know for sure for a few days yet.” He brushes his hand across Keith’s now distended belly, full with come. “Don't worry, there's plenty of me here to keep mating you, keeping you bred up, and always giving birth to champions."

Keith sobs, and the tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

 

Zarkon hums. "Haggar. You say you have news of your little...project?"

A wiry smile crosses the old druid's lips. "I have excellent news, sire. I am pleased to report its success, and better than I ever could have expected. The Champion has caught him, and is successfully breeding him."

Zarkon mirrors her warped smile. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sire. Soon, we will have a new army of warriors at your disposal."

"How soon?"

"The breeding serum I've developed will keep the omega in near-perpetual heat, and greatly reduces the gestation period. He will have two to three pups every cycle, and we will be able to clone the strongest pups out of his litters. I can deliver a veritable legion to you within half a deca-phoeb.”

Zarkon huffs, pleased. “Excellent. We’ll let Lotor mop up the rest of the paladins, then once we deal with him, we will have both Voltron and an army of unstoppable warriors. Then there won’t be another  _whisper_ of insurrection once we’ve brought the galaxy to its knees!” Zarkon makes a fist, grinning.

“Vrepit sa,” Haggar answers.

“Vrepit sa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ho, hi ho, it's back to hell I go
> 
> Continue on to part 2 of this series here: [Cradle of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099010)


End file.
